


Ei vihaa eikä rakkautta

by mimamu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Force Ghosts, Jedi Code, Lightsabers, Non-Consensual Kissing, Parent Han Solo, Young Ben Solo
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: Isä läpsäisi Beniä selkään. "Tanssi alkaa kohta. Mene ja pyöräytä jotakuta kaunokaista tanssilattialla. Ei siinä ole mitään väärää."





	1. Chapter 1

Ben vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Uuden tasavallan uudenvuodenjuhlat olivat vuosi vuodelta kiusallisempia. Olihan hän tiettävästi ollut paikalla joka ikinen vuosi ja tämä oli jo kahdeskymmenestoinen kerta, mutta lapsena virallinen osuus oli kuitenkin rajoittunut muutamaan viralliseen hologrammiotokseen äidin ja isän kanssa. Sitten kaikkien kolmen tiet olivat eronneet, ja loppuillan kotiopettaja oli antanut pikku Benin juoksennella vapaasti ympäri palatsia herkkupaloja napsien. Nykyisin senaattori Organan ja sotasankari Solon ainut perillinen joutui olemaan jatkuvan tarkkailun alaisena.

"Ben Solo", joku sanoi.

Ben kääntyi katsomaan maireasti hymyilevää naista, jonka iltapuvun niukka yläosa hädin tuskin peitti naisen muodokkaat rinnat. Ben piti katseensa päättäväisesti naisen kasvoissa yrittäen keksiä, olivatko ne tutut.

"Ursa Soruna", nainen esittäytyi ojentaen pitkävartisen hansikkaan verhoaman kätensä. Ben tarttui käteen ja puristi sitä kömpelösti saaden naisen hymähtämään. "Kuulin, että orkesteri on tänä vuonna poikkeuksellisen hyvä. Minä niin rakastan tanssimista!"

Suipistettuaan hopeanhohtoisia huuliaan nainen kääntyi ja hävisi keinahdellen juhlaväen joukkoon. Odottiko nainen tanssikutsua? Olisiko se edes soveliasta? Ben etsi katseellaan väkijoukosta Luke Skywalkerin, joka oli syventynyt keskustelemaan kahden calamarialaisen sotaveteraanin kanssa. Ben aloittaisi pian jediopinnot enonsa johdolla. Romanttiset suhteet eivät olleet häntä varten.

Sillä jedi ei tuntenut suuttumusta. Ei vihaa. Eikä rakkautta.


	2. Chapter 2

Reyn ei tehnyt mieli avata silmiään. Kehnosti nukutusta yöstä kielivä tokkura sai hänet toivomaan, että hän voisi levätä vielä, edes pienen hetken.

Mutta Jakkulla herättiin jo ennen auringonnousua. Romunkerääjän paras hetki oli silloin kun aamun kajastus karkoitti öiset saalistajat takaisin loukkoihinsa, mutta polttava aurinko ei vielä ollut näyttänyt kaikkea voimaansa. Ehkä Rey löytäisi tänään jotain todella arvokasta. Tai ehkä... ehkä sillä ei tänään olisi enää merkitystä. Tämä saattaisi olla juuri se päivä, jolloin äiti ja isä viimein palaisivat hakemaan tyttärensä. Vaikka Rey oli kasvanut, äiti tunnistaisi hänet välittömästi. Äiti sulkisi hänet syleilyynsä kyyneleihin saakka liikuttuneena isän räpytellessä kiivaasti silmiään...

Äkkiä kylmä tunne valtasi Reyn. Kaikki ei ollut kuten piti. Hän terästi kuuloaan pitäen silmänsä yhä suljettuina. Hän ei ollut yksin. Oliko taistelusauva hänen vierellään, kuten tavallisesti? Ellei hän löytäisi sitä silmänräpäyksessä, hän menettäisi ainoan mahdollisuutensa yllätyshyökkäykseen.

"Tiedän, että olet hereillä", joku sanoi.

Reyn silmät rävähtivät tahtomatta auki. Hän ponnahti istualleen ja tajusi heti, ettei hän ollut Jakkulla. Huoneen seinät oli katettu tummilla metallipinnoilla. Nurkassa kyhjötti hahmo, joka tarkkaili häntä käsivarret polvien ympäri kiedottuina.

Reyn sydän hakkasi kiivaasti. Noita kalpeita kasvoja hän vihasi yli kaiken. Tämä mies oli tappanut Han Solon – oman isänsä.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben ei saanut silmiään irti edessään seisovan naisen takamuksesta. Taidokasta, sinistä tukkalaitetta kantavan naisen iltapuku ei ollut varsinaisesti paljastava, mutta ohut kangas nuoli kantajansa muotoja niin tiukasti että oli selvää, ettei sen alla voinut olla alushousuja. Samassa nainen kääntyi ja iski silmää. Ben käänsi katseensa hätäisesti toisaalle.

Ben tunsi käden olkapäällään. Se kuului hänen isälleen, joka piteli toisessa kädessään poreilevaa juomaa.

"Mikä hätänä?" isä kysyi luoden arvioivan katseen sinitukkaiseen naiseen, joka olisi ikänsä puolesta voinut olla hänen tyttärensä. Benin huulet puristuivat yhteen. Kaikki tiesivät Han Solon naisseikkailuista, mutta yleensä isä yritti pitää näppinsä kurissa äidin nenän edessä. "Eikö hän ollut kivannäköinen?"  
"Jedin tulee elää selibaatissa", Ben mutisi.

Kunpa isä tajuaisi häipyä. Yksi Solo riitti keräämään ihmisten katseet, mutta he kaksi yhdessä saivat väen sekoamaan. Joku oli jo kaivanut esille hologrammilaitteen ja kuvasi heitä vaivihkaa. Otos leviäisi ympäri galaksin juoruverkostoja valoa nopeammin.

Isä siemaisi lasinsa tyhjäksi. "Kuka niin väittää?"  
Ben huokaisi. Kuten tavallista, isä ei tiennyt mistään mitään. "Luke Skywalker! Viimeinen jedi! Olet ehkä joskus kuullut hänestä."  
Isä hirnahti. "Ei se niin mene. Kyllä jedikin saa pitää hauskaa, niin vaikea kuin enosi onkin sitä hyväksyä. Mutta muista: ei vihaa eikä rakkautta. Älä rakastu. Viisaita nuo jedit." Isä läpsäisi Beniä selkään. "Tanssi alkaa kohta. Mene ja pyöräytä jotakuta kaunokaista tanssilattialla. Ei siinä ole mitään väärää."

Benin huojennukseksi isä jätti hänet rauhaan. Orkesteri kuului virittelevän soittimiaan väen kulkeutuessa kohti tanssisalia. Ben ei jaksanut vastustella vaan antautui virran vietäväksi. Ilma oli käymässä raskaaksi ja ihmiset tungeksivat joka puolella. Hän yritti salaa vilkuilla sopivaa tanssipartneria, mutta jokainen nainen näytti janoavan hänen katsettaan. Ben tajusi kauhukseen, että etiketti vaati häntä tanssittamaan joka ikistä. Illasta tulisi pitkä.

Samassa Ben jähmettyi aloilleen. Joku törmäsi hänen selkäänsä, ja Ben jatkoi matkaansa hämmentyneenä. Voima liikehti. Oliko paikalla toinenkin jedimestari? Eikö Luke-eno ollutkaan viimeinen jedi?


	4. Chapter 4

Rey yritti tasata hengitystään. Hätäileminen ei nyt auttaisi. Jos Kylo Ren olisi halunnut hänet hengiltä, Rey olisi jo kuollut. Renin täytyi siis haluta jotain muuta. Rey yritti etsiä mitä tahansa aseeksi kelpaavaa. Hänen katseensa poukkoili pitkin huonetta: seinään upotetuissa valonlähteissä, hiljalleen vilkkuvassa konsolissa, harmailla lakanoilla pedatulla vuoteella, jolla hän oli maannut. Miten hän oli päätynyt Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan tähtituhoajalle?

"Tässä", Ren sanoi ja heitti jotain Reylle, joka otti vaistomaisesti kopin. "Kelpaako se?"

Rey huomasi yllätyksekseen pitelevänsä Renin valosapelia. Kahva oli jykevä, kookkaille käsille suunniteltu, ja siitä törrötti kaksi uloketta väistimille. Vain yksi painallus, ja Reyllä olisi käsissään tappava ase. Ren oli kyyristynyt takaisin seinää vasten ja loi Reyhin synkän katseen.

"Mitä odotat?"

Reyn hengitys kiihtyi uudestaan hänen tuijottaessaan vuoroin valosapelia, vuoroin Reniä. Hänen kehonsa tiesi, pienintäkin lihasta myöten, miten hänen tulisi toimia. Se olisi armelias isku. Ren ei ehtisi tuntea kipua.

"Olen hirviö", Ren sanoi. "Sanoit niin itsekin."

Se piti paikkansa. Ren oli tappanut satoja viattomia ihmisiä: Han Solon, jedioppilaat, ehkä jopa Finnin. Äkkiä Reyn korvissa alkoi soida. Hänen sydämenlyöntinsä hidastuivat hidastumistaan, kunnes ne pysähtyivät täysin. Ren, joka oli ollut ponnahtamassa pystyyn, oli jähmettynyt kesken liikkeen. Hartiat kumarassa, sormet ilmaa haroen, hiukset pään ympärillä leijuen. Rey puristi valosapelin kahvaa.

Tee se.

"Tee se!" Ren karjaisi.

Reyn sydän jyskytti taas. Renin tumma hahmo kohosi hänen edessään valtavana, huohottaen, kasvot raivosta vääristyneinä. Sitten Renin hartiat vavahtivat. Hän päästi äänen, joka toi mieleen haavoittuneen eläimen ulvaisun, ja painoi kasvot käsiinsä.

Rey laski valosapelin vuoteelle, nousi ja kiersi käsivartensa nyyhkyttävän nuoren miehen ympärille.


	5. Chapter 5

Hänkö? Ben ihmetteli. Hänkö sai Voiman pyörteilemään jedimestarin tavoin?

Tyttö näytti hyvin nuorelta, tuskin täysi-ikäiseltä. Juhlamekko oli nätti mutta – olosuhteet huomioon ottaen – kovin vaatimaton ja luultavasti jo mennyt muodista. Ruskeat hiukset oli sitaistu hassuille pienille nutturoille.

Samassa orkesteri alkoi soittaa. Ben tunsi naisten katseet selässään, ja röyhkeimmät piirittivät häntä niin että hän joutui raivaamaan tiensä heidän lävitseen. Ben tiesi nyt, ketä tanssittaisi ensin.

Viimein Ben pääsi tytön luokse. "Saanko –"  
Tytön ruskeat silmät laajenivat.  
"Ei", hän henkäisi. "Älä pyydä minua tanssimaan."  
Ben ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Kaikista naisista hän oli lähestynyt juuri sitä, joka ei halunnutkaan tanssia hänen kanssaan. Kuinka kiusallista!  
"Se ei johdu sinusta", tyttö lisäsi. "Minä vain en osaa tanssia."  
Ben naurahti helpottuneena ja ojensi kätensä. "Voin opettaa sinua."

Ben pidätti hengitystään. Hetken vaikutti siltä, että tyttö kieltäytyisi. Kun heidän kätensä lopulta koskettivat, Ben henkäisi yllätyksestä. Hän oli löytänyt jotain, mitä ei edes ollut tiennyt etsineensä. He kaksi täydensivät toisensa. Tunsiko tyttö samoin?

Benin ohjatessa tytön tanssilattialle väkijoukko teki tietä. Vaikka Ben oli tanssinut satoja kertoja, hän tunsi käsiensä hikoavan.  
"Sinun kätesi menee tänne", Ben sanoi asetellen tytön vasemman käden olalleen. Sitten hän tarttui tytön oikeaan käteen ja vei lopulta toisen kätensä tämän selän taakse. "Nyt sinun tarvitsee vain osata laskea kolmeen. Se on ihan helppoa. Minä näytän."

Tyttö nyökkäsi. Ben etsi musiikista oikean rytmin, lähti liikkeelle ja tallasi tytön varpaille.  
"Anteeksi", hän mutisi. Mikä häntä oikein vaivasi?

Pian tanssi alkoi kuitenkin sujua niin hyvin kuin se edes oli tungoksen keskellä mahdollista. Ben huomasi isänsä lipuvan ohitse Ursa Sorunan kanssa. Isä loi tutkivan katseen Benin tanssikumppaniin ja kohautti olkiaan.

Ben käänsi katseensa takaisin tyttöön. "Nimeni on Ben."  
Tyttö hymyili. "Kyllä minä sen tiedän."  
"Mikä sinun nimesi on?"  
"Rey."


	6. Chapter 6

Rey ei ollut osannut kuvitella Kylo Reniä niin... eläväksi. Nuori mies, jota Rey halasi, hohkasi lämpöä. Hänen kylkensä kohoilivat, poski oli kostea kyyneleistä, ja hänen tuoksunsa... Renin kädet kohosivat epäröiden. Hän rutisti Reyn itseään vasten haudaten kasvonsa Reyn hiuksiin.

Kun Rey oli saanut Renin rauhoittumaan, hän ei enää kyennyt pidättelemään omia kyyneleitään.  
"Vielä ei ole liian myöhäistä", hän kuiskasi nojaten päänsä Renin rintaa vasten. Ren voisi vielä kääntyä ja yrittää hyvittää hirveät tekonsa. Ren otti Reyn pään käsiensä väliin. Hymyillessään kyyneleidensä läpi hän näytti oikeastaan aika miellyttävältä, ja Rey huomasi vastaavansa hymyyn.  
"Olen ollut niin täynnä vihaa", Ren sanoi ja kumartui äkkiä painamaan suukon suoraan Reyn huulille. "Se on poissa. Sinä olet täyttänyt minut rakkaudella."

Rey naurahti hämmentyneenä. Kun Ren yritti suudella häntä uudelleen, Rey käänsi päänsä sivuun.

Ren näytti yllättyneeltä. "Etkö pidäkään minusta?"  
Rey tunsi punastuvansa ja laski katseensa. Hän ei kyennyt valehtelemaan eikä lausumaan totuutta ääneen.  
"Rey", Ren henkäisi kuin lukien Reyn ajatukset. Hänen sormensa kietoutuivat Reyn ranteiden ympärille. Reyn vastusteluista huolimatta Ren kaatoi hänet vuoteelle. Renin polvet avasivat hänen reitensä.   
"Lopeta!"  
"Mikä hätänä?" Ren kysyi hengästyneenä. Hänen kostea kielensä etsi rimpuilevan Reyn suuta osuen leukaan, poskeen, nenään. Heidän hampaansa kalahtivat yhteen. Lopulta Ren luovutti ja ryhtyi avaamaan Reyn vyötä. "Olenko ensimmäisesi?"  
"Et!" Rey kiljahti.

Raivo sumensi Reyn silmät. Renistä ei koskaan tulisi hänen ensimmäistään. Ei nyt. Ei näin. Ei koskaan!

Ren henkäisi terävästi.  
"Ensimmäinen...", hän sanoi vaivalloisesti. Rey tunsi käsissään jotain lämmintä ja tahmeaa. Hän puristi valomiekkaa, jonka räiskyvä, verenpunainen terä oli lävistänyt Renin sydämen. Valomiekan kirvotessa Reyn otteesta terä vetäytyi ritisten takaisin kahvaan.

"...tapposi", Ren henkäisi kasvoillaan oudon voitonriemuinen ilme.

Lakanat värjäytyivät punaisiksi. Ren retkahti Reyn päälle eikä enää liikkunut. Ruumiin paino oli rusentaa Reyn alleen.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben toivoi orkesterin jatkavan loputtomiin. Tanssiminen ei ollut koskaan ollut näin nautinnollista. Reyn liikkeet myötäilivät hänen omiaan saumattomasti, ja yhdessä he olivat enemmän kuin Ben ja Rey.

"Ben", joku sanoi. Se oli äiti, joka Benin yllätykseksi tanssi isän kanssa. Äiti nyökkäsi Reylle kohteliaasti. "Hän on ihastuttava, mutta ethän voi tanssia koko iltaa saman tytön kanssa."  
"Tietenkin voin." Ben oli kyllästynyt tekemään kaiken etiketin mukaan. Hän tanssisi Reyn kanssa, vaikka se aiheuttaisi diplomaattisen selkkauksen. Äitihän niin rakasti niiden selvittämistä.  
"Katso ympärillesi", isä sanoi. "Prinsessoja, ruhtinattaria, senaattoreja... Voisit saada kenet hyvänsä mutta valitsit tämän... tämän..."  
"Painu sarlaccin kitaan!" Ben huusi. Hän tarttui Reyn käsivarteen ja alkoi johdattaa tyttöä pois tanssilattialta. Hän ei sallisi isänsä solvata maailman ihaninta tyttöä. Mutta hänen edessään seisoi vaaleaan tunikaan ja ruskeaan viittaan pukeutunut parrakas mies, joka ei suostunut väistämään. Luke-enon ei tarvinnut sanoa mitään. Ben osasi lukea syytöksen pelkästä Reyhin luodusta viistosta katseesta. Ben ei aikonut kieltää mitään. Koko maailma saisi tietää, että hän oli rakastunut – tähän vaatimattomaan tyttöön, joka ei ollut kukaan eikä tullut mistään.

Ben vaihtoi suuntaa kiskoen Reyn mukanaan.  
"Odota..." Rey pyysi.  
Ben kääntyi Reyn puoleen. "Älä välitä heistä. He ovat idiootteja, jotka haluavat vain pilata elämäni!"  
Rey hymyili niin vetoavasti, että Ben tunsi sulavansa. "Vanhempasi eivät ole idiootteja. He eivät halua pilata elämääsi. Luke Skywalker ei halua pilata elämääsi."  
"Kylläpäs", Ben intti. "Heitä ei kiinnosta vähääkään se, mitä minä haluan."  
Rey huokaisi. "Älä ole lapsellinen."

Ben katsoi Reytä yllättyneenä. Tyttö hänen edessään oli varttunut nuoreksi naiseksi. Hän ei ollut enää pukeutunut mekkoon, vaan muistutti enemmän padawania ja kantoi vyöllään Luke-enon valomiekkaa. Jokin oli pahasti vinossa. Ben vilkaisi tanssilattialle, jossa äiti ja isä tanssivat onnellisen näköisinä. Eihän se ollut mahdollista, koska... koska...

Kylo Ren heräsi.

Oli pimeää, ja Finalizerin ilmanvaihtojärjestelmä humisi vaimeasti. Ren ponnahti pystyyn ja iski nyrkkinsä seinään. Metalli kumahti kivun kipristellessä rystysissä. Tämä ei ollut unta. Han Solo oli kuollut.

Ren kävi uudestaan makuulle. Tuijottaen Darth Vaderin epämuodostunutta kypärää hän toisti sithien säännöksiä, kunnes vaipui unettomaan uneen.

_Rauha on valhe, on vain intohimo_  
_Intohimosta saan voimaa_  
_Voimasta saan valtaa_  
_Valta tuo minulle voiton_  
_Voitto murtaa kahleeni_  
_Voima vapauttaa minut_


	8. Chapter 8

Rey heittelehti sängyssään niin rajusti, että mätkähti lattialle. Hän jäi haukkomaan henkeään nelinkontin. Vatsaa väänsi, ja hän pelkäsi antavansa ylen. Unta, hän vakuutti itselleen tunnustellen kylmää kivilattiaa. Se oli vain unta. Hän tuijotti hämärässä käsiään. Ne olivat puhtaat. Kylo Ren oli jossain kaukana, yhä elossa. Rey kosketti huuliaan, joita kukaan ei ollut koskaan suudellut. Se oli ollut vain unta.

Rey uskaltautui viimein nousemaan, ja napattuaan viittansa hän pujahti ulos. Ahch-Ton viima tarttui hiuksiin ja sai mielen kirkastumaan. Rey antoi tähtien loisteen johdattaa itsensä ikivanhan, onton puun luokse. Astuttuaan sisään hän napsautti lyhdyn päälle ja suuntasi valon kohti vanhoja jedikirjoituksia. Miksi hän oli oikeastaan tullut tänne?

"Hmm..." joku sanoi.

Rey oli pompata ilmaan silkasta säikähdyksestä. Hänen takanaan seisoi kummallinen pieni otus, jolla oli kurttuiset kasvot ja valtavat suippokorvat. Se oli sonnustautunut pikkuruiseen jedin kaapuun ja näytti hieman läpikuultavalta. Tämä syrjäinen saari vaikutti olevan täynnä yllätyksiä.

"Sinä et taida olla oikea", Rey sanoi.  
"Yhtä oikea olen minä kuin sinäkin", olento vastasi kuulostaen puoliksi loukkaantuneelta, puoliksi huvittuneelta.  
"Siinä tapauksessa... Olen pahoillani, jos häiritsin sinua."  
"Enemmän pahoillasi siitä olet, että minä sinua häiritsin."

Rey huokaisi. Ehkä oli parempi olla antautumatta väittelyyn tämän ilmestyksen kanssa.

Olento kallisti päätään. "Levoton olet, nuori padawan."  
"Näin... pahaa unta", Rey myönsi, vaikkei asia kellekään muulle kuulunutkaan.  
"Tuo kirja ota. Lue."

Rey tarttui otuksen osoittamaan kirjaan, joka tuntui avautuvan kuin itsestään, ja valaisi sivua lyhdyllään. Vaikka kirjaimet eivät olleet tuttuja, ääni hänen päässään luki:

_Ei ole tunteita; on rauha_  
_Ei ole tietämättömyyttä; on tieto_  
_Ei ole intohimoa; on tyyneys_  
_Ei ole kaaosta; on sopusointu_  
_Ei ole kuolemaa; on Voima_

Niinpä tietenkin. Jedi ei tuntenut vihaa eikä rakkautta. Jedi ei ihastunut viholliseensa eikä surmannut tätä hallitsemattoman raivon vallassa.

Rey sulki kirjan ja laittoi sen takaisin paikoilleen. "Olen epäonnistunut."  
"Hmm..." olento äännähti myötätuntoisesti. "Kenties, mutta hyvä opettaja epäonnistuminen on."


End file.
